Todokanu Tegami
by Mobilmobilan
Summary: Mereka saling bertukar surat setiap hari, selama dua tahun. Menyukai tanggal 11 untuk awal pertemuan mereka dan tanggal 15 untuk awal mereka saling bertukar surat. Sampai Akashi menawarkan sesuatu pada Kuroko... #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra challenge no 01]


Kuroko no basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Warning!: Typo(s), OOC (mungkin), membosankan dll.

didedikasikan untuk : #AKAKUROXYGEN [ YunAra challenge no 01 ]

Todokanu tegami ( surat yang tak tergapai ) ini, diambil dari judul lagu band DIAURA.

* * *

Pemuda bersurai _crimson _yang tengah duduk didepan meja belajar, memainkan bolpoin dengan menggunakan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya. Seperti memutarnya kekiri atau kearah sebaliknya. Mencari ide untuk menyusun kalimat yang sekiranya membuat pembaca terbuai. Sesekali dia mengedarkan pandangannya, entah kelangit-langit kamar ataupun kotak berisi setumpukkan kertas, berakhir memperhatikan temannya yang tengah sibuk berada diatas ranjang. Membaca novel yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan.

"Kemana kepintaranmu itu, Sei?"

Tatapan tajam langsung dilemparkan pemuda yang dipanggil Sei—bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuurou— pada temannya yang memiliki surai hitam dengan poni disisir ke sisi kiri. Masih mengenakan kemaja biru muda, yang dia gulung sebatas sikutnya. Melirik Akashi dari balik novel yang dia baca.

"Maaf aku bercanda,Sei" lanjutnya, langsung menutup novel itu. Takut-takut kalau tidak minta maaf dia akan menjadi korban mutilasi dan potongan tubuhnya disimpan dilemari hingga busuk. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bergidik ngeri. Apalagi kalau sampai terjadi sungguhan?

"Kau berisik, Shuuzou"

Komentar Akashi dengan singkat pada temannya yang memiliki nama lengkap Nijimura Shuuzou. Entah dia memaafkan orang yang menumpang membaca novel dikamarnya itu atau tidak. Dia langsung kembali pada meja belajarnya, mengabaikan orang yang dianggapnya tidak penting kertas kosong yang sejak tiga jam lalu belum dia tulis satu kalimat pun.

Ah, kecuali nama Kuroko Tetsuya dipojok kiri atas dengan indah menghiasi kertas itu.

Akashi yang mulai putus asa bermaksud merobek lembaran tak berdosa itu, kalau saja tak mendadak paras Tetsuya terbayang di kepalanya.

Bolpoin yang sedari tadi belum beraksi kini mulai digerakkan, menggores untaian demi untaian kata tentang tujuannya menulis surat. Kalimat yang tak mampu dia utarakan melalui ucapan –karena takut jatuh menjadi sebuah perintah, tumpah ruah bak banjir hampir memenuhi lembaran itu.

Pergulatan dengan surat lamaran usai sudah. Cukup puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Dengan bangga, Akashi melipat kertas itu dengan rapi dan memasukkan surat keramat itu kedalam amplop. Penuh dengan harap.

"Sudah selesai, Sei?" tanya Nijimura sekedar untuk basa-basi setelah melihat Akashi yang semula bergalau ria sudah memasuki tahap melipat dan memasukkan kertas itu kedalam amplop.

Yang ditanya hanya diam seribu bahasa. Enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan teman karibnya, karena sudah jelas kalau dia memasukkan kertas itu kedalam amplop artinya dia sudah menulis apa yang harus dia tulis, kan?

"Kau tidak menulis yang aneh-aneh, kan? Seperti, uhm.."Nijimura melipat tangannya didada, mengikuti gaya Akashi kalau sedang mengawasi kelas. "Aku memerintahmu untuk mengenakan pakaian pengantin satu bulan lagi dan itu perintah, Tet—"

Belum sempat Nijimura menyelesaikan perkataannya, laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya dengan sigap sudah menodongkan ujung bolpoin tepat didepan batang hidungnya sambil memasang wajah masam. Sedang tidak ingin bercanda dengan Nijimura. Orang yang galau rentan untuk mengamuk dan parahnya bisa saja membunuh. Untung tidak ada gunting disekitar meja belajarnya. Kalau tidak, habis sudah. Pasti sedikit goresan membekas dari sang pawang gunting dipipi mulus Nijimura.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou, 24 tahun. Salah satu alumnus Rakuzan University yang mengabdi dengan cara mengajar salah satu mata pelajaran di Sekolah Menengah Akhir selama dua tahun. Bersurai _crimson_ dan memiliki mata dwiwarna yang menawan. Tubuh cukup ideal, tidak terlalu tinggi ataupun pendek—walau sering kena _bully_ kalau dia itu sebenarnya pendek, tapi itu karena temannya yang kelebihan tinggi badan. Menjadikan Akashi seperti adik kecil mereka. Padahal Akashi memiliki wibawa, kecerdasan, dan kesempurnaan dari pada temannya yang lain.

"Akashi-kun?"

Suara datar yang sangat Akashi kenal membuyarkan lamunannya, dengan cepat Akashi menoleh, melihat laki-laki yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya. Bersurai _baby blue_ dan memiliki mata secerah langit dimusim panas. Dia memakai kemeja putih sebatas sikut. Wajahnya datar, sulit untuk ditebak. Aroma tubuhnya menyebar seakan minta untuk diendus lebih dekat lagi. Dan bibirnya—

"Akashi-kun?"

Ah, panggilan itu lagi. Untuk kali ini Akashi tidak masalah jika pikirannya yang mulai kotor itu dibuyarkan. Ya, setidaknya sampai kelas nanti selesai, jangan sepagi ini kalau mau berpikiran kotor.

"Ah, Tetsu, Seperti biasa dibalas nanti sore saat kita berpapasan."

Akashi memberikan amplop yang berisikan surat laknat yang ia tulis dengan susah payah. Yang dipanggil Tetsuya hanya mengangguk _manut_ pada temannya —ah, atau bisa dibilang teman tapi mesra?—itu.

"Kau akrab dengan Nijimura-kun seperti biasa" Kuroko menoleh kearah Nijimura yang memperhatikan dirinya dan juga Akashi, lalu membungkuk sopan.

Akashi itu iblis, entah dari luar ataupun dalam. Sedangkan Kuroko itu malaikat, entah itu dari luar atau dalam. Akashi siap memberikanmu sensasi mendekati neraka dunia, sedangkan Kuroko bisa memberikan sensasi surga dunia dengan keramahan, bahasa, dan tata krama, seperti ada bidadara—atau bidadari, karena parasnya yang manis itu. Tidak sebengis Akashi lah, setidaknya. Kalau pencatat amal mungkin Akashi akan mengingat kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang telah dilakukan budaknya. Sedangkan Kuroko selalu mengingat kebaikan orang lain dan merasa tidak pernah akan dimaafkan jika berbuat salah.

Mereka berdua saling menyukai satu sama lain entah sejak kapan. Yang memulainya adalah Akashi, yang mempertemukan mereka adalah Ogiwara. Ogiwara adalah teman karib Kuroko yang telah lulus dan sibuk dengan usahanya. Sedangkan Akashi mulai tertarik dengan Kuroko sejak pandangan pertama.

Aura malaikat orang yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya terlalu kuat untuk menarik iblis seperti Akashi Seijuurou, mungkin.

"Jangan terlalu lama melihat Tetsuya" protes Akashi, sadar kalau Nijimura memperhatikan Kuroko.

Oh, yang memberi surat lamaran menjadi suami sudah kembali pada Nijimura ternyata. Dan tanpa Nijimura sadari, Kuroko sudah pergi dari tempat mereka biasa bertemu.

Nijimura menarik nafas "Baik, manis walau berwajah datar seperti dinding. Berusaha keras agar bisa melanjutkan pendidikan dan menjadi anak kesayangan ayah selain kau disini. Tapi, aku merasa sangat mengenaskan kalau ingat anak itu tidak punya keluarga dan sebatang kara. Terlebih lagi yang melamarnya ibl—"

"Ekhem, maksudku, apalagi yang melamarnya adalah orang yang biasa bertukar surat dengannya. Padahal masih satu wilayah. Selama dua tahun penuh berhubungan lewat surat, kau sengaja untuk ketinggalan jaman atau bagaimana, hmm?"

Seijuurou menumpulkan pendengarannya. Dia tak terlalu tertarik dengan komentar Nijimura. Celoteh Nijimura menggema jauh, jauh dan semakin menjauh seiring menghilangnya sosok Tetsuya.

.

.

Siang itu, Kuroko keluar kelas setelah mengajar. Berbeda dengan Akashi yang lebih padat darinya, Kuroko masih punya satu jam kosong untuk siang hari, entah untuk makan siang atau mempersiapkan surat balasan dari sang pangeran pujaan hati –tanpa tau lebel iblis menempel secara terang-terangan didalam nama Akashi.

Merasa aneh karena Akashi membalas suratnya yang dibungkus sebuah amplop. Kuroko ingin cepat-cepat kekamarnya sejenak. Lumayan, 10 menit berjalan kaki dari sekolah menuju kamarnya. Karena kamarnya juga berada didalam rumah pemilik yayasan yang agung ini. Bersantai didalam kamar sambil berguling layaknya orang sinting dan tersenyum gila saat membaca surat balasan. Tidak apa, kan?

Berhubungan lewat surat sama sekali tidak pernah Kuroko pikirkan. Apalagi dengan laki-laki idaman para murid disini. Setiap Akashi lewat koridor dikelas yang dia ajar saja, pasti banyak anak perempuan yang langsung melirik kejendela. Mereka bilang bahwa aura ketampanan Akashi memancar tidak seperti Kuroko, tidak memiliki hawa keberadaan. Kerap tidak dianggap.

Akashi yang pertama kali memberikan surat saat dua tahun silam. Memberikan secarik kertas dipagi hari saat masih tahun ajaran baru, masih tercium bau-bau adik kelas yang baru menginjakkan kakinya disekolah. Pohon sakura yang mempertemukan jalan mereka—walau pada akhirnya mereka berjalan berlawanan arah setelah menghampiri pohon sakura itu. Tak apa, toh apa yang kurang romantis dari menerima sepucuk surat dibawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran?

Kuroko membalasnya disore hari, setelah seluruh jam usai atau pulang sekolah. Surat pertama hanya sebuah perkenalan singkat. Walaupun sebelumnya mereka pernah saling diperkenalkan oleh Ogiwara, tetap saja, satu kali bertemu tidak akan bisa langsung sok kenal dan sok akrab jika bertemu lagi. Apalagi mereka tau kalau mereka saling mengabdi pada ayah mereka. Dan surat menyurat itu selalu dilakukan setiap hari minus hari minggu dan selalu diawali dengan kata rindu setiap hari seninnya.

Kuroko masuk lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Duduk diatas ranjang dan merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan benda yang diterimanya tadi pagi. Yang membuat dirinya terus penasaran hanya karena sebuah amplop melindungi si kertas yang berisi tulisan tangan Akashi Seijuurou.

_**Kuroko Tetsuya**__._

_**Ah, kau tau aku bukan seorang yang suka basa-basi, bukan?**_

Kuroko mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum.

_**Aku yakin kau pasti butuh seseorang untuk menemanimu selepas mengabdi. Jadi, aku menawarkan diri untuk menemanimu selepas kau angkat kaki dari sini. Menemanimu sampai kau terlalu bosan untuk bernafas. Menemani sampai kau lebih memilih tidur dan enggan untuk membuka matamu.**_

_**Kalau kau bertanya masalah kesehatan? Makan? Tempat tinggal?Kesenangan? Aku akan menyediakannya untukmu. Tak usah membayar sepeserpun. Tak masalah. Aku hanya mintamu untuk membangunkanku setiap paginya, atau aku yang membangunkanmu juga tidak masalah. Dengan sebuah kecupan ringan.**_

_**Hanya itu penawaranku, kau satu-satunya pelanggan yang aku tawari. Ini adalah bisnisku yang pertama. Jika kau menolaknya, mungkin aku tidak akan menawarkannya untuk satu orangpun diluar sana. Ini khusus untukmu, jadi jangan kau sia-siakan.**_

_**Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Kuroko Tetsuya. **_

_**Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Walau kita hanya berbicara sebatas lewat surat.**_

_**Note : Aku yakin kau tidak akan menolak penawaranku, karena penawaranku kesetiap orang adalah mutlak untuk diterima, seperti perintahku yang mutlak adanya**_

Kuroko segera beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju meja belajarnya. Mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah bolpoin. Entah apa yang membuatnya terus tersenyum, dan tolonglah Akashi benar-benar tidak bisa romantis sama sekali atau apa? Mengajaknya hidup bersama dengan surat, tapi seperti memberikan brosur apartemen yang menyediakan fasilitas yang menjanjikan.

Kuroko mulai membuat bolpoinnya menari diatas kertas yang polos. Haruskah dia membuat balasan serupa pelanggan menerima tawaran dari si pengusaha? Oh, mengikuti permainan Akashi. Tapi, Kuroko benar-benar tidak menyangka surat pelamaran—atau penawaran jasa dari Akashi Seijuurou itu bisa membuat pipinya panas dan mempercepat detak jantungnya.

_**Akashi Seijuurou.**_

_**Akashi-kun, terima kasih atas penawaran jasa yang anda tawarkan kepadaku.**_

_**Sepertinya aku menolak jika mendapatkan berbagai fasilitas namun hanya membayarnya dengan cara membangunkanmu setiap paginya. **_

_**Bagaimana kalau kita bernegosiasi? **_

_**Hm, seperti aku akan menerima penawaranmu dengan bayaran segenap rasa sayangku. Ah, sepertinya terlalu murah ya penawarannya? Bagaimana kalau aku memberikanmu sarapan? Membuatkan kopi setiap pagi untukmu, mencuci bajumu. Melayani atau merawat penawaran yang dikhususkan untukku agar sipenawar tidak membuka lapak lagi suatu saat, jika dia bosan.**_

_**Tawaranmu sangat bagus, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dan aku harap aku bisa langsung menerimanya saat tanggal 15 April nanti. Tanggal dimana pertama kali kau memberikan selembar kertas bertuliskan 'Hai' vanilla blue,Shigehiro sudah saling mengenalkan kita satu sama lain. Tak ada salahnya jika kita melanjutkan perkenalan kita lebih dalam, eh?'.**_

_**Aku juga mencintaimu Akashi-kun, entah sejak kapan.**_

_**Note : Tanggal 4 April nantinya, aku harus meminta izin pada ayahku untuk menerima penawaranmu. Aku harap kau mau menemaniku, dan aku yakin ayah akan menerima kita. Dan sebelumnya, kita harus menyiapkan segalanya untuk akad penerimaan penawaranmu nanti. Pelanggan adalah raja bukan? Aku harap kau mau menurutinya.**_

Seulas senyum terlintas. Ucapan terima kasih pada Ogiwara sudah dilakukan berkali-kali didalam hati. Walau tidak memiliki keluarga, Kuroko menganggap ayah disini sebagai ayah kandungnya. Jadi, tidak salah kalau dia meminta Akashi untuk menemaninya meminta izin untuk ditemani. Toh Akashi juga salah satu anak kesayangan ayahnya.

Kertas yang bisa dibilang penerimaan penawaran—karena Akashi yang membuatnya seperti bukan surat lamaran untuk menikah sudah dilipat dengan rapi. Siap untuk diberikan untuk sang pujaan hati yang terlampau ketampanannya dan kedermawanannya untuk memberikan Kuroko kebahagiaan nantinya.

Padahal mereka sangat jarang atau bahkan bisa dibilang dalam sebulan hanya sekali bertemu dan mengobrol. Lebih sering lewat tulisan, sehingga hening lebih menyapa mereka saat bertemu disetiap tanggal 15 atau 11. Untuk sepasang kekasih, mungkin itu adalah peringatan hari jadi mereka. Berbeda halnya untuk Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya tanggal 15 adalah tanggal dimana Akashi memberikan surat dan 11 merupakan tanggal dimana Ogiwara mengenalkan Akashi padanya.

.

.

15 Maret

"Akashi-kun"

Panggil laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ melambaikan tangannya menunjukkan tempat dimana dia duduk. Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan tersenyum. Menghampiri si _baby blue_ yang terlihat mengenakan kemeja biru muda senada dengan warna surainya. Berbeda dengan Akashi yang menggunakan kaus merah dan juga jaket berwarna putih yang sengaja untuk tidak di ritsleting.

"Aku terlambat?"

Tanya Akashi menarik bangku yang ada dihadapan Kuroko lalu duduk.

"Tidak Akashi-kun, aku baru datang sekitas 10 menit yang lalu"

Kuroko menyodorkan menu minuman dan makanan yang ada dikafe tempat mereka rutin bertemu. Akashi menggeleng lalu tersenyum. Sedikit agak canggung karena mereka akan membicarakan acara akad penawaran secara sah. Merasa malu betapa konyolnya surat lamaran itu.

Minuman dan makanan sudah dipesan oleh Kuroko, tidak ada yang berubah dari apa yang mereka pesan sejak dulu.

"Ah, bagaimana penawaranku Tetsuya?"

Tanya Akashi _to the point_. Sengaja memancing Kuroko untuk menerimanya didepan matanya sendiri. Yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas kecil. Tersenyum datar namun aura manis bertebaran dimana-mana. Ah, biasa, orang kasmaran auranya selalu berpencaran kemana-mana.

"Bukankah aku sudah membalas surat penawaran untuk ditemani itu, tuan?"

Akashi tertawa kecil menerima jawaban dari orang yang ada dihadapannya. Walau meledek, Kuroko masih menggunakan wajah datar dan polosnya. Itu yang membuat Akashi tertarik dengan Kuroko,polos.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau itu tawaran itu benar-benar diterima, lalu kau ingin melakukan peresmian itu dimana, Tetsuya? Semuanya terserah pelanggan, karena pelanggan adalah raja, bukan?"

Sebuah anggukan kecil dari Kuroko. Ini seperti permainan menjual saham atau sejenisnya. Merundingkan dimana tempat yang tepat untuk menandatangani surat perjanjian.

"Kita sudah memutuskan pakaiannya, Aku mengenakan kemeja biru muda dengan jas putih sedangkan kau memakai kemeja berwarna _crimson_ seperti matamu dan jas putih juga. Apalagi? Untuk masalah pesta, aku ingin yang sederhana saja. Gereja didekat sini. Kalau masalah undangan sepertinya hanya orang diwilayah sekolah yang akan datang untukku, termasuk Ogiwara-kun tentunya." jelas Kuroko panjang lebar.

"Hanya tinggal izin?" tanya Akashi, mengaduk kopi yang sudah datang dihadapannya.

Kuroko mengangguk, tersenyum polos. Mereka saling percaya semuanya akan berjalan lancar walau mereka merencanakannya hanya melalui sebuah surat. Mereka memang tidak dalam ikatan yang dinamakan berpacaran, tapi mereka memiliki aura yang kuat kalau mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Yang satunya bisa mengerti seorang Akashi Seijuurou lewat tulisannya dan juga gerak-geriknya saat bertemu. Sedangkan Akashi bisa mengerti pribadi Kuroko hanya sekali lihat walau sorot matanya itu sering menipu.

"Akashi-kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi mengangguk, menandakan setuju untuk ditanyai sesuatu yang terlihat serius karena terlihat dari mata Kuroko.

"Kenapa harus bertukar surat? Kau punya ponsel, bukan?" Kuroko sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan bingung. Terlampau manis. Minta untuk dikarungi dan dibawa pulang untuk bantal guling atau pajangan, sudah pasti Akashi tak akan bosan melihatnya dan memeluknya setiap hari.

"kalau lewat ponsel, tidak akan berkesan, Tetsuya. Melalui tulisan tanganmu sendiri itu akan sangat berarti. Kau bisa menyimpan balasan dariku seumur hidup didalam kotak dan menimbunnya didalam tanah kalau kita sudah tua dan punya anak nanti, kita akan membongkarnya dan menunjukkan perjalanan kita. Bagaimana bisa menikah dan surat lamaran yang payah itu."

Kuroko mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya, paham dengan maksud Akashi. "Kau berencana untuk menawarkan diri sebelum bertukar surat denganku?"

Kuroko mulai _kepo_ dengan Akashi.

"Semenjak Shigehiro mengenalkanku padamu, aku langsung tertarik. Padahal kita hanya saling menyebutkan nama, dan tidak kusangka saat ajaran baru kita saling mengabdi kepada ayah. Kita beberapa hari berpapasan. Langsung saja aku memberikan kertas itu padamu."

Akashi bercerita penuh dengan kesan elegan, cerita yang sederhana bisa membuat Kuroko merasa benar-benar diatas kahyangan.

"I'm glad I met you."

Sebuah ucapan singkat namun terlihat jelas bahwa Akashi benar-benar merasa manusia paling beruntung dan sempurna didunia ini setelah bertemu dengan Kuroko. Tidak ada sedikit kecacatanpun dalam hidupnya.

Akashi diam, sengaja tidak menceritakan alasannya mengabdi hanya untuk menunggu Kuroko merasa utang budinya telah ia bayar sedikit dengan bekerja disana. Akashi harus bertengkar dengan ayahnya yang selalu _ngotot_ untuk menyuruhnya pulang dan mengerjakan segala berkas-berkas terkutuk yang membuatnya pening.

Hanya untuk Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi rela tidak diterima lagi didalam rumahnya. Siapa yang peduli? Ibunya sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Merasa percuma kalau ada sebuah rumah tapi tidak ada kehangatan. Cuma ada berkas dan segudang tugas yang menyiksa hanya untuk mendapatkan uang dan memperbesar kekayaan.

.

Pertemuan hari ini berbeda dari pertemuan mereka sebelumnya, mereka mulai membuka suara. Membicarakan rencana apa saja yang akan dilakukan saat mengikat janji dengan sumpah-serapah menemani hingga ajal menjemput mereka. Saling berbagi senyum dan tawa karena sebentar lagi mereka akan bersama dalam satu atap. Merajut rumah tangga yang hangat.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat hari ini berbeda, ketika Akashi Seijuurou mengecup kening Kuroko Tetsuya. Mengusap surai _baby blue_ itu penuh sayang. Belajar menjadi suami yang baik untuk istrinya.

.

.

4 April

Akashi, Kuroko dan Nijimura dipanggil oleh ayah siang itu. Suatu kebetulan yang menguntungkan. Mereka berencana meminta izin untuk menikah setelah ayah mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang mereka sendiri tidak tau.

Kuroko duduk disamping Kiri ayahnya, sedangkan Nijimura duduk berhadapan dengan ayah. Sebagai satu-satunya anak kandung, Nijimura merasa aneh kalau yang disuruh duduk dekat dengan ayahnya itu adalah Kuroko. Bukan, bukan karena Nijimura merasa cemburu. Tapi merasa aneh saja karena ayahnya mengusap surai _baby blue_ itu. Takut kalau nanti ayahnya mati dibunuh calon suami si biru muda itu. Belum lagi orang aneh yang tengah duduk disampingnya. Keliatan tua dan berumur sekitar 33 tahunan.

"_otou-san_ perkenalkan kalian pada Tuan Nash" Ayah menunjuk dengan sopan kearah pria yang duduk disamping Nijimura, dia terlihat seperti seorang bapak-bapak galak kalau dimata Nijimura.

"Akashi Seijuurou"

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Nijimura Shuuzou"

Tuan Nash memperhatikan kami satu persatu, entah kenapa Akashi dan Kuroko merasa jantungnya semakin berdebar. Mungkin efek akan meminta izin untuk menikah, ya mungkin saja.

"Nash ini meminta _otou-san_ untuk menikahkannya dengan Tetsuya."

"EHHH?!" Akashi dan Nijimura memekik. Bola mata kuroko membulat sempurna, raut wajahnya menjadi pucat. Bukan, bukan karena takut kepada orang yang terlihat sangat seram ini, tapi dia takut atau _sungkan_ untuk menolak permintaan Nash.

"Loh kenapa?" Tanya ayah Nijimura bingung melihat reaksi Akashi dan juga Nijimura. Mereka berdua serempak menggeleng. Kalau sudah dihadapan ayah mereka berdua seperti bocah tak berdaya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa Tetsuya, dia punya pilihan sendiri. Menerimanya atau menolaknya" jelas si ayah tersenyum ramah pada orang yang bernama Nash itu.

Akashi, Kuroko, dan Nijimura diam ditempat. Rencana mereka untuk meminta izin _buyar_ sudah kalau Kuroko menerima lamaran ini. Bukan rencana izin menikah saja yang _buyar_ tapi RENCANA TINGGAL SEATAP BERSAMA ORANG YANG DICINTAI JUGA AKAN _BUYAR_.

Akashi dan Kuroko merasakan kegalauan secara langsung kalau Kuroko menerima itu. Kuroko tidak akan menikah dengan Akashi. Rencana hanyalah sebuah rencana. Manusia hanya mengatur, Tuhan yang menentukan. Dan persetan dengan lamaran yang dadakan seperti ini.

Kalau mereka menolak, kemungkinan besar Kuroko akan merasa bersalah dan merasa tidak akan dimaafkan seumur hidup oleh ayah Nijimura. Mau hidup bahagia dengan kekasihmu? Tapi merasa selalu bersalah karena menolak. Itu sama saja menyiksa didalam.

Kuroko menghela nafas dalam. Memikirkan jalan yang tebaik, toh ayahnya tidak akan memberikannya kesembarang orang, dia sangat tau kalau ayahnya menganggapnya setara dengan Nijimura. Diperlakukan seperti darah daging sendiri. Kuroko yang semula tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Bisa mendapatkannya lewat keluarga kecil Nijimura. Kurang baik apa? Masih mau menolak? Kau ingin jadi durhaka? Tidak tau diri? Harusnya kau menggelandang sekarang. Tidak akan bertemu si surai _crimson_ dan menyecap manisnya cinta dan rasanya merencanakan pernikahan.

Kuroko mengangguk kecil setelah hening panjang menghiasi ruangan "A—aku menerima tuan Nash" Kuroko menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata sambil mengangguk.

_'A-aku menerima tuan Nash.'_

Seolah terus berputar dikepala Akashi. Dia sangat tau Kuroko pasti punya alasan kenapa menerima orang asing dan tua itu untuk dipasangkan dengannya sebagai seorang suami. Hati Akashi menjerit pilu minta keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun, lebih memilih bersikap tenang.

"Jadi kapan pernikahannya?" Tanya Akashi memecah keheningan. Membuat tameng yang kuat untuk menahan cambukan dan serpihan kaca yang ada dalam _kokoro_-nya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit. Berpura-pura untuk simpati dan mendukung pernikahan calon istrinya dengan orang lain.

"Aku pikir dua hari lagi, pernikahan yang biasa sa—"

"KAU GILA?!" Teriak Nijimura tanpa sadar pada pria yang lebih tua disampingnya, entah sejak kapan ketenangannya bisa rusak hanya karena mendapati _kokoro_ teman-temannya tengah disiksa sedemikian rupa. Dicambuk dengan gagalnya permintaan izin menikah. Dikuliti dengan Kuroko menerima lamaran itu. Lalu seperti disiram dengan jeruk nipis dan juga air garam karena pernikahannya dua hari lagi. Rasanya terlalu sakit untuk dijabarkan.

"Tenanglah Nijimura-kun" Kuroko angkat bicara, tersenyum kecil—atau tersenyum miris? Pada Nijimura dan dilanjut pada Akashi.

Akashi tenang. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ketenangan adalah segalanya walau hatinya sudah porak-poranda sedemikian rupa.

Perjuangannya untuk apa? Untuk melihat Kuroko dilamar orang lain? Terima kasih.

Surat menyurat itu akan jadi kenangan? Setiap Akashi melihat tulisan tangan Kuroko akan merasakan sesak yang amat. Hatinya sudah terseret kedalam neraka. Panas dan penuh dengan ribuan siksaan.

Pada akhirnya, Nash berbicara tentang rencana menikahnya dengan Kuroko lusa nanti. Lebih mengejutkan lagi, Nash memang sudah berniat melamar Kuroko sejak lama. Tidak peduli Kuroko itu perempuan atau laki-laki tapi wajah manisnya merubah segalanya. Terlihat seperti pecinta anak, pula. Sulit untuk menolak jadi _belok_ kalau _uke-_nya adalah Kuroko.

.

.

Malam tiba.

Kesedihan masih menyelimuti kedua pemuda yang gagal menikah lantaran si _uke_ harus menikah dengan orang lain. Rasanya ngilu setiap kali mengingat tadi. Baik rencana Nash ataupun pernikahan yang kelewat sederhana dan ba-bi-bu yang membuat dada semakin ditusuk oleh pedang tak kasat mata dan dioyak secara acak. Ngilu.

Tok. Tok. Tok

Pintu kamar Akashi diketuk. Sang pemilik kamar hanya diam, enggan untuk membukakan pintunya. Tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kelewat pucat seperti hampir kehabisan darah karena dihisap oleh lintah. Dia memunggungi pintu. Pura-pura tidur atau berharap mati dalam tidur sekalipun, dari pada harus melihat Kuroko melakukan janji sehidup semati dengan pria lain.

"Sei, ada Kuroko"suara Nijimura akhirnya ambil alih lantaran ketukan tidak mendapatkan sahutan dari si pemilik kamar.

Sepasang kekasih yang sedang dilema.

Nijimura diancam Kuroko untuk tidak memberitahukan pada ayahnya kalau Akashi sebenarnya sangat menyukai Kuroko. Awalnya Nijimura ingin sekali membatalkannya, hanya karena wajah memelas Kuroko dan lagi pasti banyak tekanan yang ada didalam batin Kuroko. Nijimura terpaksa mengalah. Menuruti permintaan Kuroko. Dan menerima alasan Kuroko kenapa tidak mau menolak si tuan itu.

"Masuk saja Tetsuya, kamarku tidak dikunci"jawab Akashi, Nijimura diabaikan sepertinya si _crimson_ benar-benar ngambek padanya.

Nijimura menghela nafas, tersenyum pada Kuroko. Menyuruhnya untuk masuk kekamar si mantan tuan muda itu. Kuroko mengucapkan terima kasih pada Nijimura dan masuk kekamar mini milik Akashi. Kamar yang sangat rapi untuk ukuran laki-laki. Hanya cukup untuk tidur satu orang.

"Akashi-kun" panggil Kuroko setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Air matanya jatuh setelah menahannya selama berjam-jam. Hanya ada air mata tanpa suara. Berjalan mendekati Akashi yang merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang, memunggungi dirinya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jangan menangis," Akashi mengeluarkan suara. Lalu kembali diam serbu bahasa. Demi apapun, dia tidak ingin melihat Kuroko, bukan karena dia tidak mencintainya lagi. Melainkan terlalu sakit. Semakin sulit untuk melepasnya.

Bolehkah dia pulang? Oh, Akashi lupa kalau dia sudah tidak diterima lagi dirumahnya.

Kuroko duduk ditepi ranjang. Mengusap Surai _crimson_ dengan lembut. Menahan suara isak tangisnya. Hatinya benar-benar ngilu melihat Akashi yang biasa terlihat tenang dan berwibawa, kini diatas ranjang dengan mata yang basah dan wajah yang memerah. Mereka sama-sama sakit.

Akashi merasakan balaian lembut menyentuh kepalanya. Dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba membayangkan mendiang ibunya yang mengusap surai itu. Bukan orang yang dicintainya. Bukan orang yang harus menikah dengan orang lain, dan bukan pula rasa nyaman yang menjadi rasa sakit.

Mereka seperti dineraka. Mendapatkan siksaan yang amat pedih.

Akashi akhirnya duduk, tersenyum walau air matanya jatuh tanpa suara sama seperti Kuroko. Ingin menjerit sekencang mungkin tapi mereka tidak bisa. Hanya menghibur satu sama lain dengan pelukan hangat dan air mata yang saling membasahi mereka.

_Bagaimana kalau kabur lalu menikah? _ Entah setan apa yang menempel diotak Akashi.

_Atau membunuh si Tuan Nash itu? _ Tidak. Itu lebih konyol, Akashi.

_Hancurkan pernikahan mereka? _ Itu akan merusak nama baik Nijimura-san. Kalau hanya nama baik Shuuzou sih sudah biasa Akashi rusak, atau nama Shuuzou sudah sangat rusak dimatanya.

_Tidakkah kita bisa bersama? _ Sepertinya tidak. Kau hanya perlu melihatnya dipakaikan cincin dijari manisnya lalu Nash menci—

Pelukan semakin dieratkan Akashi. Batinnya terus bergulat tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Otaknya tidak bisa bekerja sebagaimana harusnya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah bagaimana dia bisa bersama Kuroko. Dan tidak ada pernikahan untuk Kuroko selain dengan dirinya.

Kuroko melepas pelukkannya. Memegang kedua pipi Akashi, mengusapnya dengan wajah datar. Tidak sadar diri kalau dirinya juga sedang disiksa secara batin. Kau terlalu _maso _ atau apa sih, Kuroko?

"Jangan bertingkah yang aneh" Ah, Kuroko sepertinya benar-benar tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Akashi. "Kau itu mutlak bukan? Dan aku masih menjadi pelangganmu" lanjutnya.

"Tapi kau sudah ketoko lain, Tetsu"

Kuroko menggeleng. Menempelkan kening mereka satu sama lain.

"Aku ingin Akashi-kun adalah orang yang pertama kali menyentuhku" Saraf kewarasan Kuroko sepertinya terputus karena galau tingkat akut.

"Kau harus menurutiku" Wajah yang datar dan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya yang cerah. Cobaan macam apa ini? Kenapa begitu menyiksa.

"Aku pelanggan—"belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya Kuroko langsung memeluk Akashi yang diam seribu bahasa menikmati rasa sakit melihat orang yang paling dicintainya menangis seperti ini.

_Hei Kuroko, apa kau juga merasakan sakit saat aku melihatmu menangis seperti ini? Menangis didalam pelukanku._

"Tentu saja, aku akan menurutimu nyonya Akashi" Senyum miris tertoreh, mencium lembut bibir lembut milik Kuroko. Ciuman pertama mereka. Ciuman yang mereka inginkan saat pernikahan nanti. Ciuman untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mungkin.

Kuroko balas mengecup bibir Akashi, membiarkan air mata mereka mengalir. Kebanyakan orang, bilang. Saat pertama kali orang melakukan hubungan seks, akan terasa sakit. Apakah akan sesakit perasaan mereka saat ini? Jika rasa itu bisa menjadi nikmat, apakah bisa menutupi rasa sakit mereka?

Hanya mereka yang tau bagaimana bisa menutupi lubang yang menganga dihati mereka.

.

.

Akashi tersenyum—terpaksa lebih tepatnya, melihat Kuroko yang kini bergandengan tangan dengan Nash. Mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami dan istri yang akan membangun rumah tangga yang indah dan diidam-idamkan. Kebanyakan murid melihat acara pernikahan itu. Diantara beberapanya berbisik-bisik. Seperti bilang,

_Padahal aku berharap Akashi-sensei bersama Kuroko-sensei. Mereka serasi. Yang satu tampan, dan satunya manis. Dan dari cerita yang kudengar mereka sebenarnya saling menyukai._

Atau ada yang berpikiran,

_Kalau Akashi-sensei dan Kuroko-sensei menikah, akan memiliki anak seperti apa ya? Pasti sangat imut atau tampan._

Beberapa yang lainnya bergosip tidak terima Kuroko menikah dengan orang yang terlalu tua. Semua itu hanya membuat telinga Akashi sakit. Dia memutuskan untuk berkemas setelah Kuroko dan Nash pergi—atau lebih tepat disebut pulang ke kediaman Nash.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru"

Rasa sesak itu muncul lagi. Butuh puluhan ribu tahun untuk menyembuhkan rasa sesak itu.

.

.

.

15 April, lima tahun kemudian.

Laki-laki bersurai _crimson _berdiri didepan altar. Mengenakan pakaian pengantin, tampak rapi dan juga menawan. Dia memegang cincin dengan ukiran indah 'Tetsuya' didalamnya.

"Selamat hari ulang tahun pernikahan yang kelima, Tetsuya. Kau tau? Aku selalu mencintaimu"

Hanya hembusan angin yang menjawab. Tidak ada orang yang bernama Tetsuya disana karena hanya ada satu orang didalam tempat peribadatan. Cincin itu kembali dimasukkan dengan rapi kekotak cincin berwarna biru yang sangat laki-laki itu kenal. Apa yang dilakukannya ini adalah ritualnya setiap tahun. Memperingati tanggal pernikahannya dengan Tetsuya.

Padahal sudah sangat jelas kalau Tetsuya tidak ada disampingnya.

Tidak, Tetsuya tidak kabur lalu menikah dengan Akashi. Tetsuya seperti hilang ditelan bumi bersama suaminya. Tanpa kabar.

"Sei-besal!"

Suara khas anak kecil, membuyarkan Akashi dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh. Melihat tuyul—ah, maaf maksudnya anak kecil bersurai merah _crimson_ sepertinya berdiri didepan pintu. Terus berteriak 'Sei-besal!' dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Kau tersesat, nak?"tanya Akashi mendekati anak kecil itu.

Anak itu memiliki mata dwiwarna seperti miliknya, hanya saja yang satu berwarna biru seperti milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia mengenakan kaus hitam dipadu dengan kemeja biru muda yang sengaja tidak dikancing. Akashi berjongkok, mengusap surai _crimson_ yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya.

"Ayah, Seichi menemukan papa! "teriak anak itu sambil membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berlari sambil merentangkan tangan. Seperti menjadi pesawat dan terbang diudara.

Akashi berdiri mengikuti anak kecil yang berlari menghampiri pria bersurai pirang dengan tattoo dilehernya.

_Ah, Nash ternyata._ Batin Akashi tersenyum kecut.

Ayolah, ini hari dimana Akashi merayakan hari pernikahannya yang kelima bersama Kuroko. Kenapa malah suaminya yang asli yang datang padanya?

"Kau sehat Akashi-kun?"Tanya Nash sekedar basa-basi sambil menggendong bocah kecil yang sedari tadi berlari kesana kemari.

Akashi mengangguk "seperti yang Nash-sama lihat"

Nash mengangguk menciumi pipi tembam bocah yang digendongnya lalu mendekati Akashi.

"Seichi-chan, kau bersama papa dulu ya? Ayah mau membawa _Neechan-_mu kemari"

Yang dipanggil Seichi mengangguk patuh lalu merentangkan tangannya pada Akashi, meminta untuk digendong. Akashi menggendong bocah yang dia perkirakan adalah Tetsuya dan juga Nash.

"Sudah punya anak dua, ternyata" Gumam Akashi menggendong Seichi, sedangkan Nash sepertinya menuju parkiran.

"kata Ayah, aku dan _Neechan _anak papa" Seichi dengan polosnya mencubiti pipi Akashi. Menatap mata Akashi dengan lekat. "Papa keliatan sedih, kangen sama mama?" Raut wajah Seichi berubah menjadi memerah seperti menahan nangis.

Akashi hanya bisa diam memperhatikan anak yang digendongnya. Menggemaskan. Kalau boleh ia masukkan kedalam bagasi mobilnya lalu dia bawa pulang. Niat jahat. Lagipula orang bodoh mana yang tidak mau menculik anak kecil dengan pipi tembam, mata dwiwarna, surai _crimson_ yang menawan—Akashi merasa dirinya menawan.

Nash menggandeng bocah kecil dengan surai seperti Kuroko, rambutnya di ikat dua dengan hiasan _strawberry_ menghiasi rambutnya. Nash membawa tas yang cukup besar.

"Nah, nanti kau akan tau. Masih sering mengirim pesan pada Nijimura-kun, bukan?" Akashi hanya mengangguk dengan pertanyaan Nash.

"Seichi-chan dan Aoi-chan, jangan nakal saat bersama papa. Dan Seichi bisakah turun? Kasian papamu pasti keberatan menggendongmu terlalu lama. Akashi-kun, sampai hari minggu kau bisa bersama anak-anakmu. Dan didalam tas ini ada surat dari Kuroko" Nash memberikan tas yang besar pada Akashi.

Akashi terlebih dahulu menurunkan Seichi dan menerima tas itu. Gagal paham dengan perkataan Nash tentang kedua anak ini adalah anaknya.

"Nijimura-kun bilang kau murid terbaik, atau hari ini otakmu sedang tidak sehat?"

Akashi menggeleng. Masih bingung memperhatikan dua bocah yang memeluk kakinya.

"Jaga anakmu dengan baik"

Nash mengusap kepala Aoi dan juga Seichi. Mengecup mereka satu persatu.

.

.

"Papa, papa kalau kangen mama peluk Aoi saja. Kata ayah, mama mirip dengan Neechan" Kata Seichi polos sambil memeluk Aoi yang sudah tidur terlebih dahulu. Aoi lebih pendiam dan tidak seberisik Seichi. Wajah Aoi benar-benar datar, manis dan polos seperti Tetsuya.

Sudah pukul sembilan malam, Seichi berusaha tidur memeluk kakak kesayangannya,yang tidur menghadap dan memeluk lengan Akashi. Akashi menghela nafas panjang mengusap surai _crimson_ bocah itu agar cepat terlelap. Rasanya melelahkan bermain bersama Seichi dan juga Aoi. Mereka membeli mainan dan juga buku bergambar. Akashi tak pernah menyangka dia akan mengajarkan anak kandungnya sendiri itu menggambar ataupun bermain. Berfikir memiliki anak kandung saja tidak terlintas setelah ditinggal menikah oleh Tetsuya.

.

.

_**Untuk Akashi-kun.**_

_**Apa kau sehat? Aku harap iya. Apa kau sudah menikah? Mempunyai anak sepertiku? **_

_**Tapi anak yang aku lahirkan adalah anakmu. Darah dagingmu sendiri Akashi-kun.**_

_**Nash-sama tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuhku, dia orang yang sangat baik. Saat dia tahu aku hamil dia terkejut tapi tetap merawatku dengan baik seperti aku mengandung anaknya sendiri. Saat perutku sakit dia mengusap perutku dan aku malah menangis, aku sangat berharap kalau yang mengusap perutku adalah dirimu,Akashi-kun. Aku berharap Akashi-kun yang memelukku saat aku merasa mual dan mudah emosi.**_

_**Aku sangat merindukanmu, dan ini ditulis oleh Nijimura-kun karena aku tidak sanggup lagi.**_

_**Aku selalu menyayangimu, aku meminta Nijimura-kun dan Nash-sama mempertemukanmu dengan anak kita saat mereka berumur lebih dari 4 harap Akashi-kun bahagia kalau bertemu Seichi dan juga Aoi. **_

_**Yang laki-laki seperti dirimu, dan yang perempuan seperti diriku,Serasi kan? Aku harap kau melihatnya saat mereka merengek tadi.**_

_**Seichi dan Aoi lahir saat aku ulang tahun. Saat mereka datang, aku akan pergi dengan damai.**_

_**Akashi-kun, aku selalu ada saat langit cerah. Menemanimu, jadi jangan bersedih.**_

_**Akashi-kun, jangan melupakanku. Aku ingin melihatmu lagi. Ingin memelukmu lagi.**_

_**Akashi-kun Aku mencintaimu, sungguh.**_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya.**_

**.**

**.**

**To : Akashi**

**From : Shuuzou**

**Subject : -**

**Sudah bertemu anakmu? Jangan lupa merawatnya dengan baik dan benar walau kau berniat menjadi perjaka lapuk. Ah, kau kan sudah punya anak jadi bukan perjaka lagi.**

**Sudah membaca suratnya? Tulisannya berantakan, aku tidak tau harus menangis atau menulis saat itu. Tapi untuk baris terakhir yang dia bilang mencintaimu dia yang menulis, dia selalu memikirkanmu sampai nafas terakhirnya. Dan jangan merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan lagi pada tanggal 15. Menikah dengan siapa? Angin? Gantilah dengan merayakan ulang tahun anakmu.**

**Salamkan selamat tidur untuk anakmu, semoga salah satu diantara mereka bukan titisan iblis nantinya.**

Akashi mengabaikan pesan dari Nijimura, merebahkan tubuhnya setelah membaca surat yang Nash maksud dan pesan Nijimura yang wajib untuk diabaikan, Akashi memeluk anak-anaknya penuh sayang, memejamkan matanya perlahan. Membayangkan Kuroko tidur disamping Seichi memeluk kedua anaknya dan saling bergenggaman tangan dengan dirinya.

Ayah dan ibu dari bocah kembar itu menemani mereka bermain bersama, didalam mimpi. Saling bertukar canda dan juga tawa. Bahagia dalam tidur mereka.

TAMAT

* * *

INI APA? #PLAK

serius, bukan ini yang mau saya tulis o(-( karena kelamaan menggelundung nyari kata-kata buat ide satunya. Akhirnya pasrah buat yang ini.

asatagaaaa suatu kemajuan banget saya bisa nulis panpik sepanjang jalan kenangan ini dan pertama kali nulis fict dilaptop T_T *alay*

kok saya berasa NashxAkashi ya *dibuang*

dan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk timun yang laptopnya saya sita (atau saya kekepin terus/?). tanpa dia, ini fict nggak bakal berojol *halah*

dan terima kasih untuk Yuna-san dan Kiaara-san yang sudah mengadakan Event m(_ _m

Terima kasih yang sudah baca sampai sini, yang sudah mampir, membaca atau apapun.

maaf banyak kecacatan atau nggak nyambung blas ._."

salam dari Yue ~

**berniat meninggalkan jejak? Ah, jejak untuk membuat kenangan tentang kita /dibuang**

**mind to review?**


End file.
